How Klaroline went Misha
by The Wind of Change
Summary: It starts like perfect love story. Then Kol tries to turn it into disaster, but it all ends as Misha Collins. Dedicated to all Mishas and to all Klaroline fans. Big thanks to my beta (isthatsohardtobelieve on tumblr).


Klaus never thought he could be so happy. Joy that he never knew before fulfilled him. His eyes were pinned down onto her. She looked beautiful, fragile and strong at the same time. She had fire in her eyes, powerful enough to melt even hearts made of iron and steel. Every smile she made, every gentle look, and every move was melting the ice that surround his heart for centuries. Caroline was the light to his darkness and he wouldn't let anyone to hurt her. And he wouldn't let anyone to ruin this night, even if it ment daggering Kol. At the end, Kol was well-known for destroying everything he could, so there was no reason for guilt, nor was there any place for Kol in Klaus' mind while dancing with Caroline and holding her so close to him. "Maybe we could go to your place. It's really crowded here"-she said, making him even happier. "I can't object on that"-he smiled.

They left the restaurant and headed towards his mansion. Rain had just stopped. Streets were still wet and little ponds were everywhere. But there was no reason not to walk, as his mansion was close. The little walk just gave them chance to talk more and hold hands. A year ago, it would be impossible to imagine them together, or Klaus in love, but now it was real. He belonged to her, and she belonged to him. He has done many terrible things, and maybe he was terrible person, but he truly cared about her. He wanted every moment to last forever, so he could watch her laugh and listen to her while she speaks. The finally arrived to the mansion. "Here we are"-he said, opening the door. Thick smoke and smell of alcohol welcomed them. Something wasn't right. He was sure he left the mansion clean. Laughter and loud voice were coming from living room. Emotions on Klaus' face were changing quickly. He was getting really mad. They walked into the living room. The sight was truly incredible. Empty bottles and broken glasses all over the floor, cigarette butts covering table and Jeremy and Kol in front of the huge TV, playing video games. A disgusting smell was coming from the kitchen, like something was burning inside, but Kol and Jeremy obviously didn't mind. "What is happening here?"-Klaus asked, boiling with anger. "Oh, brother. You're back on time. The party should start in about an hour. Maybe you should check out what is happening in the kitchen. Elena was cooking and then Damon came."- Kol said, with a wide smirk on his face. He and Jeremy were still playing video games, not planning to drop the console soon. Klaus moved behind the TV, unplugging it. "Damn"-both Kol and Jeremy said. "You always ruin the fun."-Kol added, not scared of his mad brother at all. "How are you even..."-Klaus started a sentence, but Kol interrupted. "What?Un-daggered? Well, thanks to Rebekah."-he said smiling. Klaus was just about to break his brother neck, when the pizza man yelled "Pizzaaaa is here". Kol jumped up, and went towards the door. "Oh yes. Everything is there. Exactly 111 pizza. Thanks. Put it all on Klaus Mikaelson, he'll pay for it. He agreed. And did you maybe see the beer delivery? They should be coming soon."- Kol was paltering. He was loud enough for them in the living room to hear. "This will be the best party ever."-He said entering the living room. "And it will be the best feeling ever to kill you"-Klaus added, his voice trembling with displeasure - "What else should I expect?" Kol was satisfied - "Well, cookies should also come. It's really great that you offered to pay it all. I'm serious, this will be the best party every, so many people are coming. Oh and also a pool table is coming, Matt promised to bring it over. But maybe you should check what's that smell, it's annoying. Also, check where are Stefan and Rebekah, they went to your atelier an hour ago." Klaus clenched his fist, eager to hit Kol, but the smell from kitchen was getting worse, he really had to check out what's going on there. "Caroline, love, please, excuse me. And I'm really sorry for all this mess. I'll be right back, just to check out what's going on there"-he said, leaving for the kitchen. Kol and Jeremy threw high five when he left and plugged in TV, coming back to their game. "Caroline, darling, there's enough whiskey for you too. Just act like it's your home."-Kol had to annoy even more.

Klaus entered the kitchen, mad already. Not just that Kol is making troubles, but he also invited the Gibert family and the Salvatore brothers to help. Who and what else should he expect? Bennett witches riding a broom in his house, or Tyler and Matt playing football in his bedroom? He opened the stove, letting the dark smoke out, just to find a burned chicken. Elena must be the best chef in the world. He took it out and threw it into the bin. Cleaning after the "Golden Vagina", fulfillment of his dreams for sure.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this"-Rebekah said through laughter- "He'll get angry." Stefan laughed along with her- "And he won't mind all other things Kol has done?". Rebekah took brushes and tubes from the shelf, still laughing like mad- "We better start then. Painting can't be easy." They continued to laugh while "fixing" Klaus' paintings and making new, "better" ones. Empty bottles in the corner of room were witnesses of their crime.

"My dream is fulfilled. I had sex in Klaus' bed."-Damon declared after finishing "his job". He searched the night table for cigarettes, surely Klaus must have some. Elena laughed at his comment, stretching on the giant bed. "He'll be happy to see us like this" - Damon continued. "Maybe he would join."-Elena added, finding the idea of a threesome with Klaus hilarious. Damon also laughed, lighting a cigar -"Yeah, sure everybody wants to fuck with Klaus."

Klaus finished cleaning after Elena's unsuccessful attempt at cooking and headed to his atelier. He was ready for almost anything, drunk Rebekah throwing up next to his favorite paintings, a sex scene, tons of empty bottles, but he wasn't ready for the scene that welcomed him. Rebekah and Stefan were having a great time, ruining his painting and the whole atelier. Colors scattered all around the room, antlers added to his favorite painting of Caroline, his favorite brush broken and Rebekah in the middle of all that mess getting ready to ruin his tubes of rare colors. Both Stefan and Rebekah stopped when they saw him. They were caught in crime and they couldn't deny anything. Klaus was barely handling his anger. "Rebekah, Stefan, you better clean this. And then we need to talk."- he said, turning his back and leaving before he makes a scene. Rebekah and Stefan stood in the room without making a move. They were like children caught in a game. It took them few moments to realize they were actually lucky and that everything went well for them. They were sober now. Stefan looked around himself in wonder, almost like he didn't know who done it. "We better clean this. He's not joking. He really is mad."-he said. Rebekah had to agree. The fun was over.

Klaus continued his search for uninvited guests. It was quite hard to find Miss Golden Vagina and Mister Older Salvatore. His own room wasn't really the place where he would expect to see them. Place wasn't the only weird thing, scene in which he caught them was bad enough on its own. They were getting ready to do it again, in his prefect bed, which was supposed to be his and Caroline's secret place tonight. "You have exactly five minutes to leave this room, before I break every bone in your bodies and rip your hearts out"- Klaus said. "Easy, bro."- drunk Damon couldn't handle himself. It will surly take them more than five minutes to leave the room, but dealing with Kol was the first thing Klaus wanted to do. He can always come back to these two love birds sharing their love in his bed.

Scene in the living room has changed on Klaus' surprise. Empty bottles and cigarette dips were still there and beer has been delivered, but Kol and Jeremy stopped playing video games. Their attention was directed onto Caroline now and what was even worse, they seemed to have fun. "Klaus, did you ever realize that the brain named itself"-Caroline said as soon as he entered. She look super happy, but her eyes were shining in a strange way. "And do dogs know that they're dogs?"-she continued, confusing Klaus even more. Jeremy and Kol, on the other hand, seemed to know what's happening to her and it was very funny to them. "Sweetheart, are you OK?"- Klaus asked, getting very worried. "Sure, I am. Kol and Jeremy were really nice, they even offered me a drink."-she replayed, and the continued her strange talk- "But what would happen if someone make a meatball out of an Original? Would that Original die or it would be still alive? Or if you cut a leg from a vampire? Do you have two vampires then like with earthworm?". It didn't take Klaus too long to understand why is Caroline acting so weird. He turned to Kol and Jeremy - "Really, Kol, you fall so low to drug Caroline? Get over yourself. Will you ever start to behave?" - Klaus asked. Kol smirked. He was more than happy to see his big brother this mad and not knowing what to do. Caroline still didn't stop babbling. Series of unrelated questions were coming out of her mouth. "What if the fruit is a baby of the tree? And every time we eat a fruit we eat the baby of some tree?"- she said. Then tears suddenly started flooding her eyes. "I want to be Misha Collins. Just for a day, please."- she claimed, using her best puppy face - "Please, Klaus. Be Misha Collins with me. Just for today." Jeremy and Kol shared the look and started laughing. Klaus was getting ready to seriously break the neck of both of them, when they heard the bell ring. "This must be our guests"- Kol said happily. Both Jeremy and he jumped of the sofa and headed to the door, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. "Please Klaus, be Misha with me."-Caroline asked again. "Fine, sweetheart, I'll be Misha with you."- Klaus answered, even though he didn't know who Misha is. He lifted her, proceeding to his bedroom, hoping that Elena and Damon weren't there anymore. Caroline didn't stop talking about Misha even for a moment, making Klaus laugh, in spite of being jealous of that guy. They entered his bedroom in the same time when bunch of Kol's guests entered the mansion. Kol's crazy party was about to start. Klaus didn't have enough power to come back and make them leave. At the end, he promised Caroline that he'll be Misha Collins with her, and that promise can not wait.


End file.
